Adentro de la marioneta
by Lis con S
Summary: Kankuro a veces siente, pero dice poco o nada.
1. Muchos regalos y poco interés

**Cantidad de palabras:100**

 **Palabra sorteada: Reloj.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Muchos regalos y poco interés

Sus fiestas de cumpleaños nunca eran pequeñas. Cada ocasión buscaba superar a la anterior.

Los presentes parecían participantes en un concurso para conseguir la aprobación del Kazekage. Menos mal que nunca sucedió de manera oficial.

En un restautante, en su doceavo cumpleaños le sirvieron tarta de espinaca. Kankuro esperó que le cambiaran el asqueroso platillo. Su olor se volvió más desagradable e insoportable cuando se dio cuenta que su padre había pedido eso para él.

El reloj de arena del señor feudal fue el mejor regalo de ese 15 de mayo. Y eso que en Suna los dan de oferta.

* * *

Para quien no sepa y no haya quedado claro, la espinaca es la comida menos favorita de Kankuro.


	2. Mala combinación y ayuda oportuna

**Palabra: Inflamado.**

 **Género: Friendship.**

 **Palabras: 100**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Avi** **so** : _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Mala combinación y ayuda oportuna.

El pueblo más cercano estaba a 3 km, pero Kankuro no podía mantenerse parado. Su tobillo exclamaba con cada punzada atención médica. Inflamado y morado eran muy mala combinación.

Respirando agitado, apretó los dientes y se paró.

Quieto y en movimiento dolía. Sólo debía acostumbrarse a la sensación.

Sintió alivio al ver quienes aparecieron.

—Bien, ese tobillo se ve tan asquerosamente mal como imaginé, ¿no, Akamaru?—el perro ladró respondiendo.

—¿Viniste a mi rescate?—dijo bromeando.

—Algo así—bajó del perro, pero Kankuro no dejó que lo ayudara a subirse al can. Kiba puso los ojos en blanco, _orgulloso_ pensó.


	3. Mitridatismo

**Palabras: 100.**

 **Palabra sorteada: corte.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Mitridatismo

Primero se comenzaba con una gota. Podía variar la cantidad si la toxina pertenecía a un escorpión o a una araña.

No era letal, pero seguía siendo veneno.

Cuando los temblores y sudores desaparecían, Kankuro subía la dosis diaria a otra gota. Así sucesivamente.

Los métodos iban desde inyectar, inhalar o tomar la ponzoña.

Los resultados se veían especialmente en las caras de sus víctimas, siendo afectadas por sus ataques, aterradas al notar su inmunidad.

La derrota era vergonzosa en todos los aspectos, pero morir envenenado; algún corte, bomba venenosa o inyección; era inconcebible para Kankuro. La muerte más irónica.

* * *

Si una persona consume pequeñas cantidades de veneno todos los días, puede desarrollar una inmunidad al veneno. Hay casos de personas que lo consiguieron.


	4. Debut

**Palabra: Fluido.**

 **Palabras: 100.**

 **Personaje sorteado: Shino.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso** : _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Debut

El niño estaba muerto.

Kankuro lo supo al sacarle la máscara con la mano derecha. Con la izquierda se aseguraba de no morir desangrado, como hubiera querido su atacante.

Él había estado muy cerca de morir, no lo había detectado y el mocoso había vencido su débil defensa, como lo había hecho Shino.

Había sangre en el pasto, de los dos. No se distinguía quien había perdido más fluido, pero si quien seguía vivo.

Él había matado al niño. Su primera muerte, su estreno.

Escuchó claramente su última exhalación.

Kankuro era un ninja, un ninja de la Arena con culpa.


	5. Comparación

**Palabras:100**

 **Palabra sorteada: Botella.**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el_ ** _Reto Fictober_** _del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

* * *

Comparación.

Kankuro ya no tenía 14 años, muchas convicciones que había tenido a esa edad, con 34 años estaban prácticamente muertas.

Su personalidad antes era tan cortante como vidrio de botella. Menos tolerante, más creído y bastante grosero. Él con casi 20 años más, era más relajado.

Eso explicaba por qué había aceptado a Araya como discípulo. El niño era muy asustadizo, no tenía madera para ser ninja.

Pero Kankuro no vio eso, bueno claro que sí lo vio. El chico había tartamudeado, temblado y enrojecido.

Kankuro vio potencial en un monton de defectos. Su yo joven no lo hubiera visto.

* * *

Yo no inventé a Araya, es un personaje canon de Boruto. Es compañero de equipo del hijo de Gaara. Y es marionetista, pero tiene pánico escénico, o eso parece según recuerdo.

Hay pocos fics que se centren sólo en Kankuro. Siempre Temari y Gaara estan con él. Pero en esta oportunidad quise darle algo de individualidad. Ponerlo en situaciones donde no está acompañado por sus hermanos. Situaciones en las cuales sufra, pelee, o simplemente piense.

No me malentiendan, a mí me encantan los historias de ellos tres, pero esta vez le di más "mimo" a Kankuro.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
